


Fate/Kaleid Liner Futa Illya

by Liberykiller



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Other, the Prillya girls gonna FUCK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberykiller/pseuds/Liberykiller
Summary: A Prisma Illya story where everything centers around the girls’ futa cocks. This and that ensues. Have funThis is going to be a vague adaptation of the Prisma Illya story up to 3rei/Drei, since I think when it gets more serious the content doesn’t really fit anymore. I’m being intentionally vague with the more plot dump-y scenes, if you wanna see those properly, then it’s easy enough to find a place to read Prisma Illya, and their writer is much better than I am. The fight scenes are tough to adapt and I’m probably gonna be inconsistent on how I do that, sorry
Relationships: Miyu Edelfelt/Chloe von Einzbern | Kuro, Miyu Edelfelt/Illyasviel von Einzbern, illyasviel von Einzbern/ Kuro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prelude to something strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illya takes a bath one night and finds a magical girl’s stick flying through her window

Illyasviel von Einzbern was having a normal day, she was a normal 10 year old girl, she went to school, came home, watched her favorite anime, and took a bath. At least, she WAS normal, until her bath came around and she met someone that changed her whole world.  
The 10 year old girl had started thinking about her onii-chan, Shirou. He wasn’t her brother by blood, her family has adopted him in some way or another, and Illya… As she thought about him, she felt a stirring in her loins, and reaching under the bath water, she felt up her crotch, fondling her cute little penis as it stirred, lightly moaning “onii-chan…” as she touches herself, her little thing getting erect as she thought of him, suddenly her private moment is interrupted.  
She heard explosions off in the distance, looking out she could see some weird lights in the sky, turning the lights off thinking it would help her see better she stared harder, not noticing Shirou walking into the bathroom until he opened the sliding door and turned the light on, freaking her out since she had just been touching herself to the thought of him and now here she was, doing her best to cover her crotch when something crashes through the window and slams into Shirou’s head, knocking him out instantly. The weird stick with wings started yelling this and that about magical girls and contracts at Illya until it flew into her hand and wouldn’t go no matter how hard Illya tried to throw it. Next thing Illya knew, somebody was pulling her out of the window, a black haired twin tailed girl, in a red sweater, black thigh highs and… no skirt. No underwear either, just an erect cock hanging out, a small one to be honest, but with sizable balls, but it was out. Illya, screaming about the pervert that just pulled her naked out of the bath, heard the stick ask her her name, so she yelled it “Illyasviel von Einzbern” and the stick said some generic sounding magical girl lines as Illya felt a strange sensation across her body, as a cute pink outfit formed itself on her, and Ruby disappeared.  
“Huh? Where’d you go…?” “Down here, Illya!” She heard the cheerful voice shout.  
Looking down she saw the source of the voice, she wasn’t wearing any kind of skirt or any bottoms either, her penis was just free, and had seemed to gained a few inches since she had transformed.  
“Wha!? I’m a pervert magical girl!?” Illya screamed  
“No, you’re magical girl Futa Illya~!” The new stick-cock said, sounding proud of herself, it was all Illya could do to cover herself before she felt some kind of blasts across her body coming from the black haired pervert from before, they didn’t seem to do anything, Ruby saying something about a barrier being active as the black haired pervert screamed at her, before commanding Illya to wave her towards the girl. Fighting every ounce of her inhibitions, Illya grabbed her new longer cock and waved it at the intruder, suddenly a beam shooting out of it, shocking Illya to no end from the wave of pleasure it shot across her body, distracting her further from the conversation as suddenly the pervert rushed at her, saying something and suddenly Illya’s sight went dark.  
Illya woke up on the ground naked again, the stick, kaleido stick Ruby floating above her apologizing to her as the pervert girl she called Rin explained some things to Illya and demanded Illya act as a magical girl for her to complete her mission. Not really knowing what else to do, Illya agreed, sealing her fate for the foreseeable future.


	2. Things get Rolling, Rider to flight training and meeting The purple magical girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is covering from just where last chapter left off up until Miyu visits Illya’s house

After her little… bath time adventure, Illya managed to return to her room to a lecture on these cards Rin was there to gather, that was apparently now Illya’s job. Frustrated and annoyed, once Rin left, Illya… wanted to relive her frustration, tugging down her pajamas and touching herself, thinking of that sensation before when she was transformed, inspecting her little average looking 10 year old penis, wondering how the heck she shot a beam from it, she started masturbating, putting aside those weird thoughts and just letting herself go, until she was about to cum, suddenly Ruby shouted “I’ll help!” And touched Illya’s little nuts, suddenly they felt so full she might burst, Illya then came, letting out what must have been buckets of cum, painting her own face, covering her chest, leaving no part of her clean from this sudden torrent.  
Illya could barely keep awake as she heard Ruby say “Oh my~! It’s okay Illya, let Ruby-Chan clean things up, you go ahead and sleep now~” only able to mutter a “thanks… Ruby…” as she slips into sleep.

Waking up the next morning for school, Illya shakes off an awful dream, barely stays awake in school, and finds a scary letter in her shoe locker as she’s leaving.  
Meeting up with Rin in the schoolyard already transformed, this time Ruby is separated from her, though she’s still skirtless with her thing hanging out. Tells Illya more about the card that is supposed to be here, Illya doesnt really get what she means, unable to see any kind of anything there when Ruby starts seemingly teleporting them, the things around them changing to what Rin calls the Mirror World.  
Illya barely has time to adjust to this world with a strange sky before she sees a strange purple haired woman appear from nothing before her, holding a long cock. Rin fires some magic at her that seems to do nothing before running away, leaving the fight to Illya. Ruby joins with Illya again, giving her the extra long stick-cock again, shouting at her to try the attack they had practiced. Illya didn’t really remember any practice so she stroked herself, remembering how much she came the night before, when suddenly a huge blast of some kind of magic came from her cock. “Just like that, Illya! Whatever lewd things you imagine I can translate into a magical attack!” Ruby shouts  
“I can’t believe I’m some kind of pervert magical girl…” Illya mutters, springing into action, trying all kinds of blasts on the purple woman until she stops, and begins rapidly jerking herself off, the magic visibly flowing from her. Rin yells something about a “Noble Phantasm” Illya doesn’t really get it and panics, freezing up, Ruby tells her she’s using all her power to make a physical barrier as the purple woman points herself at Illya, calling out her attack suddenly a new voice cuts in  
“ Class card Lancer. Include.  
Gae Bolg!” The newcomer pierces through the purple woman, and she starts to dissipate. The new girl turns around, she seems a similar age to Illya, wearing a purple magical girl outfit with her crotch similarly freed, her cock looking strangely long, red, and seeming to have a knot at the base  
“Lancer Card Uninclude” the purple girl says, her cock returning to a more normal appearance, still quite long with heavy looking balls.  
“Target defeated. Class card Rider recovered” she mutters robotically, taking the that appears where the purple woman was  
“Who… is that?” Illya asks, before a haughty laugh cuts into things  
A blond woman with drilled hair is laughing at them, saying something about being superior to Rin and taking the card from them. The two older girls start fighting and arguing as the world around them seems to start falling apart. The stick known as sapphire, calling ruby nee-san, transports them back to the real world, where it looks as if the fight didn’t happen. Illya has found herself a new rival and things were left with a short conversation at that.   
The next morning in school, as if following some shoujo manga, the purple magical girl arrived in Illya’s class calling herself Miyu Edelfelt, Fujimaru sensei sits her right behind Illya. The girl gets swarmed by the other girls, leaving Illya unable to ask anything until Sapphire, Miyu’s stick, shows herself and offers to talk with Illya about what is going on. Miyu arrived shortly and with a seemingly bad attitude took Sapphire away. The whole day at school she does better and better at every single class like some kind of superhuman, even Illya’s personal pride, sprints, she beat her out on. Catching up with Miyu after school her cold attitude with Illya continues until Illya seemed to anger her, prompting a “It’d be best if you don’t fight at all. Just leave the recovery of the cards to me” before Miyu left Illya alone.  
Illya sees her maid Sella outside staring at… a mansion that had somehow sprung up overnight across the street from Illya’s home. And Miyu went inside, seeming to live there. Doing her best to throw all this aside, Illya looks at the note Rin had left for her today to meet at the bridge in the park, getting herself ready for another fight like last night.

That night was an utter failure, the girls were just bombarded from the air by a woman flying too high to even fight back against. It was agreed they’d need to fly. Illya, absentmindedly, started flying when she heard this, to the shock of the older girls saying it took a day to manage it, Miyu, however, refused the possibility, saying curtly “humans cannot fly”  
The next day Illya trained with Ruby in the forest alone, learning about how to channel her magic power before convincing Ruby to try the new archer card. Including the archer card, Illya’s cock changed shape, becoming longer and much thicker. “Alright! Now I can…” Illya started before noticing something missing. No balls. She couldn’t do much of anything with things like this. Disappointed, Illya unincluded the card, her cock reverting back to its normal stick-enhanced form. Suddenly Miyu fell from the ground, saying something about training for flying and asked Illya for help. The two girls went back to Illya’s house and Illya showed her the magical girl anime she loved to watch that let her decide she should be able to fly. Miyu doesn’t get it at all when Illya suddenly feels a familiar sensation. She had jerked off to this anime time and time again, the transformations with basically naked girls, the huge amount of close ups on the main girl’s butt, it was so erotic she couldn’t help it. And now she was getting an erection when Miyu was only a couple feet away.  
Doing her best to hide it, Illya is mortified when Ruby notices and shouts out “Why Illya, is this any time to get so turned on, when Miyu-San is coming to you for help!?” Though strangely Miyu isn’t angry, she just has a hand drift to her own crotch as she sits next to Illya.  
“Maybe… this is a good solution” Miyu mutters as she pulls out her own cock, even when not enhanced by Sapphire, it was a sizable member for someone her age, her balls looked heavy and full, churning with magical cum. She slowly strokes herself, getting an erection as Ruby pulls Illya’s own member free, before Miyu suddenly reaches over and grips it, Ruby moving Illya’s hand to return the favor, and the girls sat there, staring into each other’s eyes and jerking one another off, Ruby quickly injects something magical into both of the girls’ balls, giving Illya that familiar full feeling as Miyu suddenly squeezes her balls, not hard enough to hurt, as if she was encouraging Illya to cum, Illya mutters “Miyu… I’m gonna…” “Me too, Illya” Miyu responds, and the two girls erupt, pumping out liters and liters of magical semen over each other, Illya squeezes her way up Miyu’s cock, milking the cum out of her. The girls both pass out, leaving the magical sticks to clean things up, which Ruby does with a “ uhuhuhu”, when Miyu wakes up, she thanks Illya for the help and leaves.


End file.
